


The Scar

by Letmebecomeataboo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Diego being a hero, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Klaus being cute, Number 2 - Freeform, They Are Sixteen, diego's scar, number 1 - Freeform, number 3, number 4, number 5 and 6 are not here, number 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmebecomeataboo/pseuds/Letmebecomeataboo
Summary: Diego wanted to play hero. That got him a pretty big scar.





	The Scar

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Just in and out, emptying the museum for robbers, and go back home. Diego wasn’t even slightly amused. What sixteen-year-old would be, when they were forced away from their normal life to go out and fight bad guys with powers they didn’t even want?

“I think that’s the last one,” Number one, Luther, called out, as he and the others herded the poor hostages out the door. Diego was standing in the open door, drying blood of one of his knives when a woman suddenly gripped a hold of his jacket, pulling him towards her.

“My daughter, please, my daughter is still in there!” the woman wailed into Diego’s face. He looked up, and caught Allison’s eyes, and she slightly shook her head as she comforted an old lady. Diego looked back at the frantic woman.

“D-don’t worry,” he said as steadily as possible, before prying the woman’s hands of his jacket, and running back inside.

“Diego!” he heard Luther call behind him, but he ignored it, and ran further. He tried to think about where a girl could hide. How old was she? What did she look like? Diego really had nothing to go on. But he continued inside, looking around. He was running through the backroom, when he heard a whimper as he passed a row of cabinets. Slowly, he walked closer. With a knife in his hand, he pulled the first door open, and peered inside. Nothing. Diego took a few steps to the side, and pulled open the next door, and found nothing. A few more steps, and he was by the third cabinet door. He pulled it open, and a loud scream poured at him.

“Stop,” he said loudly, and dived forward, covering the girl’s mouth with both his hands, dropping the knife in the process. It fell to the floor with a loud clatter. The girl stared up at him, with wide eyes that were filled with tears.

“Shhh,” Diego said, and removed his hands from her mouth. The girl took a deep, shaky breath. Diego held out a hand to help her out of the cabinet. He guessed she was about thirteen or fourteen, blinking up at him with tears streaming down her face. 

“Hey, i-it’s ok-ok-ay. N-no one’s going to h-h-hurt you. My name is-is Diego,” he stuttered out, thinking about what his mother always said about picturing the words in his head. The girl wiped away a tear as she stood up.

“Y/N,” she said back, her voice thick with emotions. Diego tried his best to smile at the girl. He had to admit, being kind and reassuring wasn’t really his thing. Luther normally did that, or Allison. Sometimes even Klaus, though he was usually very loud about it. But not Diego. 

“Let’s get out of he-here,” Diego said and took a step backwards, beckoning Y/N to join him. She was about to step forward, when her entire face changed into something unexplainable. Before Diego could even ask what was wrong, he felt the sharpest pain he had ever experienced, burning along the right side of his face, from his ear past his eye. It took a split second of shock before his senses kicked in. With a scream that shocked even himself, Diego clutched both hands to his cheek, and fell to the floor. He noticed a shadow moving past him on his right, and then saw Y/N plummet to the ground. The perp then moved away, beginning to run down the hall. With all the strength he had, Diego pulled a knife out from his belt, and threw it after the man, barely noticing him dropping to the floor a few meters away, with a loud thump.

“Y/N?” Diego groaned out, and crawled over to her on all fours. She was lying motionless on the floor.

“No, no, no,” Diego whispered as he looked at her, his vision slowly getting blurrier as his eyes grew darker. He gasped when he noticed blood on Y/N’s shirt. It took him a second to realise that the blood was coming from him, and not her. He didn’t feel anything though, the searing pain from earlier completely gone. He knew that was a bad sign. Blood was clouding his vision, soaking his and Y/N’s clothes. Everything was spinning around him, as he began tilting towards the floor. He was blacking out, but it felt okay. As he hit the floor, his eyes grew completely dark, everything black and red, before his brain shut of as well.

\------------------ 

Diego groaned as he began to regain consciousness. He tried to open his eyes, tried to move, but everything felt heavy and unnatural. He groaned again. There was something wrapped around his head, tightly, all across the right side of his face. With as much strength as he could muster, Diego forced his eyes open. His right eye barely opened, and he could see nothing out of it. His left on the other hand, was looking around the familiar hospital room in his family’s mansion.

“He’s awake!” someone called out, and Diego looked to his right, only to find Klaus standing up next to a chair, looking almost a little frantic. The door burst open, and several people rushed in. First Pogo, followed by Grace, Diego’s brain managed to register. Behind them, Allison and Vanya poked their head in. 

“Children, go outside please,” Grace said sweetly, trying to herd them out. Allison and Vanya complied, and Klaus turned to follow them. Suddenly panicked that he would be alone, Diego grabbed weakly around Klaus’ wrist with his hand. 

“No,” he croaked out. Klaus blinked his large green eyes at Diego, then at Grace. The woman smiled, her motherly love shining through.

“Fine. But he’ll stand over in the corner, alright?” she said, and all Diego could do was reluctantly let go of Klaus. The other boy shuffled over to the corner, and fell into the chair there. 

“Now, Diego. What do you remember?” Pogo asked him, while examining his vitals on a screen. Diego began retelling the rescue mission.

“The girl? Y/N?” he said when he reached that part.

“She’s fine. She signed out a hospital three days ago,” the doctor Pogo informed Diego, who nodded slowly, before looking up.

“How long was I out?” he whispered.

“A week,” it was Klaus who answered. Diego blinked at his brother. A whole week. Why?

“You were cut open, Diego,” the Pogo began, as if sensing his question. “The knife moved along just above your ear and down your cheek. Almost all the way down to the bone some places. You were unbelievable lucky to survive. You will have a rather large scar though, I’m afraid.”

\-------------- 

Three days later, and Diego was allowed to move back to his bedroom. Another three weeks, and he was allowed to remove the bandage around his head. He stood in front of his mirror, Klaus and their mother behind him, looking on. Diego took a deep breath, before he began unwrapping his head.

“Wicked,” Klaus said fascinated, when the bandage was properly removed. Diego almost agreed with his brother. Down the side of his face, a thick, red line separated his hair, which had been mostly shaved away on that side. It continued down his cheek, stopping underneath his eye. 

“You look very brave, darling,” their mother said, putting a hand on Diego’s shoulder. He smiled a little.

“T-th-thanks, m-m-mom,” he stuttered out. Grace nodded with a soft smile, before saying something about dinner, and walking out of the room.

“It’s kinda cool,” both Klaus and Diego looked up at Allison and Vanya in the door. He gave them both a tight smile.

“Thanks,” he says, not really sure if he agreed.

\---------------- 

As an adult, the scar is just a part of him. It’s almost always one of the first things people ask about then they meet him. 

“How did you get that?”

“Did it hurt?” 

“Is it painful now?” 

He doesn’t mind. Usually. But some people are pushy about it. Like Eudora. She wants to know all about it, always. The day they break up, Diego’s devastated, but at least he’ll get away from all her umbrella questions. That’s a relief. He winds up in a bar, smiling at the bartender as she pours him his drink.

“Nice scar,” she says as she put his glass down in front of him.

“Thanks, I got stabbed in the head,” she almost smiles at that. Then she lifts her hair and shows him a small scar down her forehead. 

“I got hit. Which is not as badass, I guess, but still. It was a weird day,” the she smiles and slips away to talk to someone else. And Diego follows her with his eyes all night. When he leaves, he gives her generously with tips, and a little smile. She gets a weird look at her face when he does that, but then the door closes behind him, and he’s on the street and has no time to ask her about it anyway. He thinks it’s funny that the girl has a scar on her forehead. He wonders who hit her.

\----------------- 

He’s 29 when his father dies. He’s had his scar for thirteen years. It’s just a part of him now. The funeral is tomorrow, and here he is, getting out all his frustration on a boxing bag in the shitty gym where he lives.

“Nice scar,” a voice says lightly to his left. He stops mid punch, and grabs the sack to slow it down. To his right is a girl he vaguely recognises. The girl from the bar a few years ago. Her hair is longer, but she still has the same style. The girl smiles at him.

“You know,” she continues, “someone once took a knife for me. Right down his face. I suppose that must have left quite the scar,” 

Diego blinks at her, and she bits her lips nervously. His brain is working full speed. Her eyes are big and pretty.

“Y/N?” he asks her, because he’s not entirely sure. She nods. 

“Shit,” is all he can say.


End file.
